


player two

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game), bokuto is a big dork, but I love him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when a game of Smash Bros. goes wrong and the so called 'pro' Bokuto claims to be loses to a little kid, you show up just in time to give him that chance to show off his skills - even if that means revealing your lack of skills in gaming.it wouldn't hurt for this one particular time, just to see him smile.





	player two

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this in 2016 that's why i mention the wii u so just a heads up (though the wii u is still pretty lit)
> 
> enjoy ;)

Walking past the Nintendo booth, Bokuto sees a section for the Wii U, showcasing a demo for Super Smash Bros., and it had sparked an interest in him.

 

He had picked up the controller, initiating the character screen and had presented many characters from different gaming titles he's loved over his gaming experience.

 

He notices a small boy walking up towards the booth, picking up the second player controller. The little boy looks up at him with a face of boldness, firing up Bokuto to turn this into a competition.

 

"So little kid, you think you can beat the almighty Bokuto Koutarou? I'll probably win before you even notice. Heh." Bokuto says, full of confidence.

 

The little boy looks at him with as much confidence as Bokuto has, "Of course, all you are is some old man who needs to get a life."

 

Bokuto feels offended, clearly handsome at the young ripe age of 22 and a whole life ahead of him, and bites back with a hint of annoyance. "Oh really? I guess you need one too if you're playing."

 

The little boy frowns and picks up the controller, telling Bokuto to stop talking and play. He readies himself, hoping not to get beat by some little kid.

 

「 ☆ 」

 

_"I'm really feeling it!"_

 

Controller buttons are mashed against thumbs that repeatedly press down at lightning speed, characters moving in precise motions on the brightly coloured screen as Shulk spouts his all famous line.

 

Both Bokuto and the little boy have their sights glued to the screen, faces full of determination as they battle it out between Shulk and...Kirby, to which Bokuto had earlier mocked that it was too much of a kiddish character.

 

Though the little brat had teased him for renaming Shulk to OwlOverlord. Who was he to blame? He just really loved owls.

 

Maybe he had underestimated that kiddish character, because one second OwlOverlord was on the platform, but the next he was in the air flying off outside of the screen as the game had ended.

 

This lead them to the results screen, showing that the little kid had won with his character celebrating its victory. He was wallowing in defeat, on-lookers moving on to the next booth.

 

"Hehe, see, I told you I'd win old man." he jeers, a wide grin on his face.

 

Bokuto scoffs and mutters a small 'whatever', as the boy moves on to the next booth. He's left alone, but he feels a presence next to him.

 

"He was pretty tough, wasn't he?"

 

Bokuto turns around to find you smiling brightly at him, and he doesn't think he can find words to respond to a pretty girl who's seen him lose to a puny kid.

 

"I...yeah, he was." he says bashfully, scratching the back of his head.

 

You giggle slightly and look at the controller and the game. You take a peek at him, he looks at your with slight curiosity to why you were still here with him.

 

He sees you reach out to grasp the second controller in your hands. He shoots you a questioning look. Sensing his curiosity, you answer with slight embarrassment.

 

"Why don't we play together?

 

He blinks his eyes twice and slowly asks, "...We?"

 

"Is there anyone else here?" you say, tilting your head in question.

 

He blushes in embarrassment while you stifle laughs, "I guess not."

 

"Don't worry, I don't know how to play. I just want you to win 'cause you seemed a little down. Go easy on me will you?"

 

He stares at you with an incredulous look. Has he been blessed by Jesus Kuroo himself? How has he not met this perfect and forgiving human being before?

 

"So...you up for it?" you say as you snap him out of his daze.

 

"O-Oh, yeah, I am. But, could I get your name? I'm Bokuto Koutarou."

 

"Oh sorry, I totally forgot. I'm [Surname] [Name]."

 

"A pretty name for a pretty woman..." he says out loud.

 

You're surprised by his compliment, blushing in content as you look away for a moment. He freezes, panicking in his mind, searching for something to save himself from this mortifying moment.

 

"Uh, you're pretty cute...if I'm honest." you admit.

 

"R-Really? Whew, I'm so glad..." he says in relief.

 

You both look at each other, and start to lightly laugh together. You grab the controller, lifting it in the air slightly, "Maybe we should start the game?"

 

"Oh, of course! Be warned, I'm one of the top 5 players in Japan!" he says, a boost of confidence rising within him.

 

"I'm quivering in my shoes!" you say, laughing along.

 

Maybe getting beat by that little brat wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
